The Queen's Corgi
| producer = Ben Stassen | writer = | starring = | music = Ramin Djawadi | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = Belgium United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Queen's Corgi is a British-Belgian animated feature film produced by nWave Pictures. The film is directed by Ben Stassen and Vincent Kesteloot, and written by John R. Smith and Rob Sprackling. It is based on Queen Elizabeth II and her corgis' friendship. The film follows a corgi named Rex, who gets lost and tries to find his way home. Plot Rex is the Queen's favourite corgi and lives with his three other corgi companions a life of luxury at the Buckingham palace. On a visit made by president Trump with his wife and their own dog Mitzy, the Queen suggests that perhaps one of her corgis might prove to be a suitable mate for Mitzy, who chooses Rex, who is not pleased at all at the prospect of marrying Mitzy. After evading her multiple times, she eventually chases him into the dining hall where he accidentally bites the president, deeply angering the Queen. Rex, feeling ashamed of having embarassed the Queen, is consoled by Charlie, another of the Queen's corgis who is secretly jealous of Rex's position. Luring him outside the palace with the false promise that the pope in the Vatican is looking for dogs, Rex disposes his collar and leaves the palace, Charlie then leads Rex into a river with the intention of drowning him. Rex is then saved by a man who takes him to an animal shelter. There, Rex mannerisms at first alienate him from the other dogs, but after some time he soon makes friends and also falls in love with Wanda, a fellow inmate. Initially, wary of Rex, she soon also develops feelings for him. This raises the ire of Tyson, a former fighting dog, who also has feelings for Wanda and runs the kennel. Rex eventually convinces the other dogs to join forces against Tyson and together they manage to overwhelm him. Alongside his new friends and Wanda, Rex returns to the palace; however, the guards do not recognize him and throw him out of the palace as Charlie has managed to convince the Queen that Rex was killed by foxes. Still, with the help of his friends, Rex sneaks inside the palace where everybody tries to prevent Charlie from becoming top dog. However, Charlie manages to trap Rex and Wanda inside a fire. With help from Rex, Wanda manages to escape the fire, and rallies her friends in time to save Rex from the fire. The Queen alerted by the ruckus is overjoyed when she finds Rex alive and well, and is about to return the honour of being top dog to him. However, Rex refuses as he values his love for Wanda more than his position of top dog. Thus, he leaves the position to Charlie, who as a result of becoming top dog is also forced to marry Mitzy and move to America. At the end Rex continues to live at the palace with his new friends and Wanda. Cast *Jack Whitehall as Rex *Julie Walters as The Queen *Sheridan Smith as Wanda *Ray Winstone as Tyson *Matt Lucas as Charlie *Tom Courtenay as The Duke of Edinburgh *Anthony Skordi as Nelson *Colin McFarlane as Chief *Nina Wadia as Patmore *Sarah Hadland as Mitzy *Debra Stephenson as Melania Trump *Jon Culshaw as Donald Trump Production The Belgium company nWave Pictures provided the production and animation for the film. With film company Charades distributing the film worldwide. The film cost somewhere in the range of $20 million to make. Release This film was released on 3 April 2019 in France and Belgium. It is also expected to be released in 2019 in many more countries around the world, including China, the United Kingdom, Latin America, the United States and Russia. References External links * *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_queens_corgi The Queen's Corgi] on Rotten Tomatoes Category:Belgian films Category:British films Category:2019 films Category:Belgian animated films Category:Belgian children's films Category:British animated films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films set in London Category:Films about Elizabeth II Category:Cultural depictions of Elizabeth II Category:Cultural depictions of Donald Trump Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Films directed by Ben Stassen Category:Films distributed by Disney